


Naps

by Kazimir



Series: Fallout Oneshot Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a recruit who has the "privilege" of assisting Colonel James Hsu with his mounds of paperwork. After seeing how overworked and tired he was you are trying your damnedest to get the poor, sweet man into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot, wooh! It took way less time than my usual stories do and I enjoyed it, so I think I'd like to write many more of these.

You heard a loud, unsuccessfully-attempted-stifled yawn come from across the room.

You turned around in your seat to look behind you and see the back of Colonel Hsu's head, seemingly kept from slumping onto the top of his desk only by the support of his left arm. As his obviously exhausted arm wobbled slightly under the mere weight of his head you noticed his right arm continue to write on paper, after paper, after paper...

There was no doubt that there was much work to be done, so much so that he even allowed a recruit like yourself to assist him with the mounds of paperwork that he had come to acquire, but only under his direct supervision. The reason for this paperwork was the NCR victory at the second battle of Hoover Dam. Although this was certainly a reason to celebrate, nearly all of the written information that the government needed about the battle and all of the changes that required written record fell on the shoulders of Hsu. Although it was not your place as a recruit to question someone so much your superior, you knew that Colonel Hsu was pushing himself too hard. In the last few days the man hadn't slept a wink and only ate the few things you were able to bring him when you yourself were not either working or sleeping. Colonel Hsu was working too hard and as his jokingly crowned "unofficial assistant" and, unbeknownst to him, secret admirer, it had you worried sick.

"Sir..." You began, trying to think of the most respectful-sounding and convincing way to voice your thoughts, "do you think that it would be good for you to maybe take a break?" You got out of your chair and walked to the side of your seated higher-up, so he could speak as quietly as his badly-hidden-exhausted voice would allow. He simply sighed.

"No... There's just too much work, it would be a waste of time for me to rest at the moment, sadly." After you saw the absolutely drained look in his face when he made eye-contact with you while making his argument you knew for certain that there was no way that you would take no as an answer.

"Sir, I know that there's a lot of work to do, but I really think it would be best if you at least slept for a while... You don't look very good right now and I feel as though if you don't give yourself a break soon you might run into serious problems..." You stated quickly and nervously. You knew that, although Hsu definitely wouldn't punish you for it in a situation like this, you weren't _technically_  supposed to be speaking to your superiors in such a way. As you thought he would, James Hsu attempted to protest once again. He smiled faintly and kindly.

"I really do appreciate your concern, Recruit, but I-" He was interrupted by a set of swift, gentle hands landing on his shoulders. Hsu remained silent as you began to gently stroke.

"I-I apologize, Sir, but I just- I mean, you really, really need some rest and stuff..." You stuttered awkwardly, knowing that only something as drastic as this was likely to persuade Colonel Hsu. Hearing no response you decided to try to further justify your actions as you continued to stroke him tenderly. "I know-"

"Mmm~" You were quickly cut off by a small, relaxed moan that came from the man seated below you. Trying to contain any "unusual" thoughts or feelings that may have been prompted by the sound you looked down at Hsu curiously. His head was resting on his arms, which were laying on top of his paperwork, his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and rhythmic. He didn't seem to be asleep, but he was definitely no more than a few seconds away from it. You knew that sitting on a hard chair and leaning on a desk was far from the most comfortable way to sleep, so you knew you had to think fast before his exhaustion completely enveloped him.

"Do you think we should maybe go to your bed, Sir?" The line didn't exactly come out as it was intended to, but luckily Hsu was too tired to notice. You made sure to hide your blush as the man groaned once again, in half-asleep agreement, before standing up slowly. You nervously scurried to the door to the office and walked ahead of Hsu as he trudged to his private bedroom, a privilege reserved only for fairly high-ranking officers in Camp McCarran. Once there he sat on his bed, prepared to lay down and take a well deserved nap. Before he was able to lay down, and for what you convinced yourself was only to ensure his comfort, you decided to interrupt him.

"Oh, Sir, uh..." You stepped toward him awkwardly and undid and removed his NCR-insignia-bearing chest-plate. After setting that on the ground you leaned down and grabbed the tired man's belt. Hsu, being the man he was, would probably never be too tired to think of what this could be leading to and make sure that it didn't happen, especially with a recruit. He gently grabbed your wrist with his warm hand, but before he could say a word you made sure to assure him of your intentions. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable, Sir." You said, your hands still resting on his belt, but no longer working. He seemed to consider your sincerity before resting his hands on either side of him on the bed once again. Once that article was removed, you began to undo his military jacket while he slowly worked on removing his boots. You noticed that throughout the process Hsu himself looked to be slightly out of his comfort zone, something that he'd never let anyone notice unless he really was about to pass out. When he was finally in only his standard-issue pants and white t-shirt he flopped under the blankets lazily, something you never imagined seeing your superior do. You stood in front of his bed for a moment before turning to leave, slightly upset about having to walk away from the rather adorable image of Hsu soundly sleeping, or so you thought. As you reached for the closed door you were surprised by a half-asleep voice.

"Recruit."

"Yes, Sir?" You asked, turning to face him once again. He beckoned you to him with a tired hand.

"It would be irresponsible of me to allow you to do important paperwork without my supervision. You might want to catch up on your sleep as well." You smiled at this request and thanked him graciously, but before you turned to leave you saw him shuffle to one side of his bed, opening his eyes expectantly. It took you a moment to grasp what was going on, but the second you did your face was as red as it had ever been.

Although flustered, the last thing that you wanted was to miss an opportunity as great as this one, so you quickly removed you boots and jacket and gently crawled under the covers beside the man. After allowing you to get settled, James Hsu gently draped his arm over your side and allowed his chest to lightly press against your back. He was comfortably warm and had a surprisingly pleasant scent that you had never noticed before. After laying there for only a few minutes you allowed the rhythmic feeling of his beating heart against your back and the calm man's soft scent to lull you to sleep, and you both were as comfortable and content as you had ever been.


End file.
